Gummy Wars
by Kirikou
Summary: Two boys and a giant industrial size bag of gummy bears....(real-life experience)


Gummy Wars  
Kirikou  
---  
  
Numbah 1 gulped at his ramen noodles, eating them as fast as a child can, while his mother looked on in awe, giving him a look of distain.  
  
"Where are you in such a hurry to young man??" He said nothing for a moment, clearing the noodles out of his mouth, before gulping down the broth, jumping up and throwing his bowl in the sink, picking up a backpack and sunglasses. He almost ran out the door, before turning with a squeek from his gym shoes.  
  
"Gotta run, have things to do with some freinds of mine.."  
  
"You mean that little group you're always hanging out with?"  
  
"Yup, that's the one, and I'm late! Gotta run!!" He waved, picking up his things and running out the door, sprinting to his location. One glance at his watch got him running faster, untill he slowly clambored up the stairs and tumbled into the main room, where all of his comrades sat, tapping their feet and yawning. Numbah 3 yipped excitedly as he fell into the room, totally exausted. He only lay on the ground, panting and heaving for breath, trying to put himself back together long enough to make a full sentence. Numbah 2 only stared, unbelieving. He guessed that he realy could run fast with the right motivation, seeing as how he was never late for anything...  
  
"Sorry...eat..lunch.." He gasped, sitting up. He finnaly caught his breath, explaining the situation. "Alright. Dinner was late and I ate as fast as I could and ran down here, and, go figure I was late anyhow." Numbah 2 gave him a nudge.  
  
"You're not supposed to eat quickly. Always chew your food 25 times, or else you could get sick."  
  
"Dude, I've seen this guy down a piece of pizza in record time and it didn't even phase him." Numbah 4 commented, grinning at the thought. Now that was a contest to remember...  
  
"Well, when you've got a stomach ache, don't come crying to me." Numbah 2 crossed his arms, waltzing away. Nnumbah 4 rolled his eyes. Numbah 3 squeeked again, hugging Numbah 1 untill he had to pry her off from lack of air supply. He stood to his feet, brushing off his shirt and sitting down again on a small couch they had.  
  
"I don't know why I ran. It's not like we had anything planned." Numbah 5, who had been quiet this whole time, (very unlike her) spoke up.  
  
"You gotta point there." She hinted, fixing her hat and a bracelet or two on her arms. "I mean, what's so important about gettin' here on time? I'm late an' don't freak over it."  
  
"Well, It's just a point of mine." Numbah 1 leaned back, taking a glare at the ceiling, which was well above any of their heads. A fan whirred above, and a gummy bear or several was stuck to it (Numbah 4's pride and joy). He grinned, remembering just what had happened that day. Numbah 4 had brought a huge bag of gummy bears and it had only been Numbah 5, 4 and he. The other two had things to do with their parents.   
---  
  
"Man, my ma' got me this for a good job at the doctor. Lady still thinks I'm two years old.." He looked at the gummy bears, a grin comming across his face as he opened them. "But I don't mind..." He popped one in his mouth, dumping them out on the table. Numbah 1, who had been extremely steamed that the other two hadn't made it, sat on the chair, feet on the table quite comfortably. He took one, chomping on the thing for what seemed an eternity. So they sat, eating gummy bears, untill Numbah 4 spoke up again, poking Numbah 1.  
  
"Quit lookin' so tee'd off! They're here every other day! And anyhow, you have ta' do stuff to ya' know." Numbah 1 cocked an eyebrow as he leaned forward, his glasses falling over his nose, which he quickly fixed and leaned back again.  
  
"I'm not 'tee'd off'. I'm just thinking, that's all." Numbah 4 grunted.  
  
"Yeah, well you think too much. I bet even 2 don't think as much as you. You're obsessive!!"  
  
"I am not! Numbah 5, do I look obsessed??!" She looked up from her gummy bear, a look on her face as though she didn't know what to tell him. He sighed, realizing her ultimate answer.  
  
"You need to relax one of these days." She said, leaning back. He only leaned back again, cringing at the events a few weeks back.  
  
"The last time I relaxed was a trip to that horrible theme park. Some crazy dressed up guy kept following me around, saying, 'who's a happy boy? who's a happy boy?'" He clenched his fists, punching at the air. "I just wanted to knock that guy out and get him away from me!"  
  
"Why didn't you just answer the question?" Numbah 5 asked. Numbah 4 and 1 stared at her. She just didn't understand the situation. That had happened to Numbah 4 once too, so he couldn't say anything to back her up. He grinned, throwing a bear up and catching it in his teeth. Numbah 5 growled, getting to her feet.  
  
"I gotta do somethin'! I'm startin' to feel like a grown up!!" The other two gasped. That was the worst thing that a person could feel like! "I think it's dinner time at home anyway." She waved, picking up and leaving without another word. Numbah 1 only looked over at Numbah 4, who was completely unphased by her exit, still throwing gummy bears and catching them. He sighed.  
  
"It has been pretty slow today. Nobody's attacked at all..." Numbah 1 said more to himself than Numbah 4, who probably wasn't paying attention anyway. He suddenly spoke after a a few minutes, startling Numbah 1, who was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me huh?" He asked the question that didn't have to be answered, throwing up another gummy bear. Numbah 1 nodded, quite ready for a nap or something. Something hit him in the head. He turned quickly, to the snickering Numbah 4, picking up the gummy bear that had landed in his lap. He grinned, throwing it back and before they knew it, they where having an all-out gummy bear war, whipping them between the two, and even making barriers.  
  
"All the walls in the world can't save ya' from me Numbah 1!" He shouted, launcing it across the room and over the small wall he'd put up, only to hear a shriek from the other side, Numbah 1 stumbling out from behind it, falling to the ground as if in pain.  
  
"I've...been hit.." He choked, writhing around on the floor. "I'll...have..revenge!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and throwing several at Numbah 4 at once. He screamed, ducking for cover under a table, but it was too late. He already had five of them stuck to him. Numbah 1 went over to a stereo system, on the alternative station, turning it up. The only two kids who enjoyed that style of music, bobbing their heads as they threw the gummy bears accross still, dodging under tables and chairs, running over the entire place and back again.  
  
"Come and get some!" Numbah 4 threatened as Numbah 1 stood on a table, gummy bears in hand. He whipped them, jumping off the table and throwing three more as he came down. Numbah 4 whipped some more, falling to the ground with a thud to avoid the ontourage of the other boy. He sat up, pulling one out of his hair. He only threw back even more, popping one in his mouth as he did so. Numbah 1 stopped the commotion for long enough.  
  
"I'm gonna go home, get some stuff and come back."   
  
"I'm commin' with." The two grinned, speeding down the stairs and racing back to his house, where his mother greeted them both. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, since they still had some gummy bears stuck to them as Numbah 1 ran to his room, digging something out of drawer and running back out.  
  
"Hun, you're going back out again?"   
  
"Yeah, see ya!!"  
  
"Hey there ma'am. Bye now!" They smiled, spriting off with his mother staring after them. She smiled, going back to her work. It was just nice to see her boy having fun.  
  
"What did you get?" Numbah 4 asked as they got back. Numbah 1 grinned, the thing behind his back. An evil, crazy grin.  
  
"Nothin..." He said innocently, suddenly whipping a bunch more gummy bears at the shocked Numbah 4.  
  
"You're gonna get it!" He yelped, running off again. They ran around for another few hours, finnaly collapsing on the couch, totally out of breath. Numbah 1 grinned, adjusting his shades again.  
  
"Told you I'm not obsessive." He said matter-of-factly, taking some of the gummy bears that where left out of the bag and chomping on them. Numbah 4 stared at the ceiling, a devilish look apon his face.  
  
"Lemme see one of those." He took a gummy bear, licked it, and whipped it into the air as high as he could, giggling maniacly as it stuck to the cieling. He took another one, doing the same thing. That one stuck too. Numbah 1 grinned, doing the same, and then making a dare.  
  
"Bet you can't make it stay on the fan." he dared, watching as Numbah 4 tried to get it on the moving fan, but couldn't quite make it stay. He finnaly threw one up with all his strength, laughing at the shocked Numbah 1. It stuck. he threw up a few more, now knowing how to do it, and they also stuck. the two laughed over it, reverting back to throwing them at each other again. Eventually though, the party had to come to a close. Numbah 1 yawned, stretching out as he picked his things up and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, good time eh?" Numbah 4 said, stretching himself. He fixed his hair, giving Numbah 1 a pat on the back and running out ahead of him. He yelled, running after him, finnaly coming to a stop on the outside.  
  
"See you tomorrow I guess." Numbah 1 finnished, seeing the nod from the other boy. He headed home, going promptly to sleep, without even eating dinner.  
  
---  
  
"Man, this is boring. I'm goin' home." Numbah 5 said, picking up her things and leaving. Numbah 1 sighed, letting her go without a complaint. Numbah 2 also left, without even saying anything. Numbah 4, grinned up at the cieling, running out at the sound of his dad calling his name. Numbah 3 hugged NUmbah 1, having to be pried off again. She said her goodbyes, skipping off, leaving Numbah 1 alone to close off. he turned off the lights, his eyes wandering to the cieling as he passed it. He'd never forget that day. It was the best one he'd ever had. He turned off the last light, locking the door behind him and walking back home. He sighed, watching the stars, night having fallen over the time they had stayed there. As he walked back to his house, laying on his bed, he suddenly noticed that his stomach was bothering him...  
  
---  
  
Moral of the story: Chew your food 25 times!!!! (lol) Kidding. My spelling is horrible, but that one came out nicely. So, comments please!! 


End file.
